


An Assassin's Dream

by MamaNana



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana
Summary: After Venom suffers a sleepless night, Daryl realizes his true feelings for the former Guild leader.





	An Assassin's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you broken_clover for beta-ing this fic!

The more time Daryl spent with his new partner, the more he noticed little details and quirks. Venom wouldn't sleep for more than five hours, and Daryl did his best to encourage the younger man to get more rest.

It was met with mixed results.

Venom's unusual sleep schedule was deeply ingrained into his daily routine, something that fit in with being a baker. He got up very early and went to bed even later than his boyfriend. But then there were those nights when Daryl would wake up to an empty bed. It was barely two in the morning, and Daryl felt that Venom's side had long since gone cold. The king sighed and reluctantly slid out of bed, throwing on a robe.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

As predicted, the palace was extremely quiet save for the night shift's guards shuffling about. Daryl waved to a few of them, sleepily telling them that he was headed for the library. It felt like an eternity, but he arrived, scanning the large space. It was just as quiet and dark as the rest of the palace, except for a single light at one of the reading tables. He noticed the light, sighing as he recognized the head of white hair. _Mon chou..._

Meanwhile, Venom turned the page of his chosen book, _Elemental Magic and Its Practical Uses_. It was more informative than the ex-assassin thought, but rather dry. Still, he read it anyway. At least until he sensed that he wasn't alone. He looked up to see Daryl, who was approaching him. He averted his gaze, closing the book. “I'm sorry.”

That caused Daryl to frown. He took a seat across from Venom and reached for his hand, gently caressing it. “You don't have to apologize.”

“I couldn't sleep.” It was sort of a lie, and it was one that Daryl easily saw through. “I probably won't be going back to the bedroom for a while, so you don't have to stay here.”

“Venom,” Daryl said softly, stroking his thumb over the back of Venom's hand. He didn't want to leave Venom right now, but he also didn't want to push the younger man. “You can talk to me, if you wish. No one else is here, and I doubt the books will say anything.”

The former assassin bit his lip, his gaze still deliberately avoiding Daryl's. The king got up before walking over to one of the generous sofas. He beckoned Venom to join him. “Or perhaps the promise of cuddling will tempt you.”

“Hn.” It got somewhat of a reaction out of Venom, and Daryl counted that as a victory. Venom removed himself and decided to give in to Daryl's offer. The way Venom was responding to everything still worried Daryl, as Venom looked very distracted and sullen. Daryl's words softened as they sat on the couch. “Venom...” He pulled his younger boyfriend into his arms.

Hearing his name on Daryl's lips made him close his eyes. “I came down here because I had a nightmare. Reading helps calm me down.”

Daryl listened and stroked his hair. “There is no shame in that, _mon chou_.”

“I'm used to it. I suppose I was never meant to rest properly.”

Daryl didn't believe that, either. He lay back onto the soft cushions, pulling Venom with him. “I assume your dream was about your former line of work?” He made sure his tone was soft, non-accusing.

Venom stiffened in his arms, curling slightly. “Yes.”

Noting the shift in his body, Daryl replied, “If you don't want to go any further-”

“It was about a mission in America, and my second one overall. There was a lot of screaming and I had to run before I was caught.” Venom sounded calm, like he was reporting it to his superiors. That was until he felt a hand on his back. “I failed that night, and I was punished harshly.” He nestled into the crook of Daryl's neck, taking in the warmth. “That's when I woke up.”

Daryl remained silent for a moment, trying his best to come up with the proper words. As he moved to pull Venom close, he brushed his fingers against his partner's cheek, noting a bit of wetness. Tears? He quickly took the sleeve of his robe and gently dabbed the wet skin, not saying a word. He didn't wish to make Venom feel self-conscious.

“Hm?” Having the softness brushing against his cheek confused the younger man. He looked up at Daryl, his blue eyes lightly glassy from his impending tears. The king felt a surge of something from within, a desire he's never really felt before from his previous partners. A desire to protect the man in his arms. Were his feelings for Venom stronger than he thought? Daryl hugged Venom tight, continuing to hold his tongue. Within seconds, Venom curled into him, his tears flowing.

Neither of them could recall when they fell asleep, only that it was one of their deepest, most peaceful nights of sleep they've ever had.

–☽☽☽☽☽-

Much to Daryl's relief, none of the guards ever spoke of the incident the next day. They only gently woke the pair and encouraged them to return to their quarters. Venom freshened up before leaving for the bakery, but he was back that evening. He mulled over the library's collection once more, wondering what he should read next. He was in no real rush as he planned on taking the next day off.

Soon, Daryl wrapped up his duties and made his way down to the library as well, to spend some more quality time with his partner. He approached the aisle, watching Venom like before. He had seen the man at his most vulnerable last night, and those strong feelings resurfaced. The king wasn't sure how to address any of this, or even if he should. Venom wasn't like anyone he dated before, so he learned to choose his words carefully. He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. Once he had a good idea of how to initiate conversation, he walked towards the former assassin.

“I love you.”

Horrified, Daryl covered his mouth. What had he done? Why did he say something so blunt?! He was supposed to ease into saying it. He was about to apologize when Venom turned to look at him, clearly stunned. Like Daryl was speaking an alien language. “Daryl..?” His voice was quiet.

Another deep breath. “I love you, Venom.” He tilted the ex-assassin's chin up, pecking his lips. The soft pecks turned to kisses, and Daryl pulled Venom fully into his embrace. Neither of them noticed that a couple of the other library visitors briefly stared at them before leaving them to their moment. 

Venom honestly didn't know how to respond as they broke their kiss. Everything was a blur, but one thought remained clear: Daryl. The Third King made Venom feel warm and safe, and he didn't want to be apart from him. He leaned in, pressing his forehead to his partner's. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
